deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note in other media
Death Note's''' '''reception and praise by critics has allowed the franchise to garner much attention in both Japan and overseas. However, this has also exposed Death Note to become a subject of parody in various television shows, anime and even comic books. In anime Full Metal Panic An episode features Light, Misa, L and possibly Soichiro in a cameo exercising. Gin Tama Episode 25 of the anime is completely "Death Note themed". Ryuk even makes a cameo at the end of the episode. They Are My Noble Masters In one episode, the character Yume (which means "dream" in Japanese) aqcuires a notebook titled the "Yume Note". The scene where she uses it is a parody of a scene in episode 8 of the anime. Keroro Gunso Similar to Gin Tama, episode 185 of Keroro Gunso features a "Death Note theme". The end of the episode parodies the final episode of the Death Note anime. In comics Bart Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror Bart Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror Volume 14 of the annual Treehouse of Horror comic books features a parody of Death Note titled "Murder, He Wrote". : The comic starts Bart showing Milhouse a notebook that he just found. Jimbo steals the book from him, becasue it "totally matches his shirt". Bart yells at him to give it back, but Jimbo says that he already's written his name in it. Bart goes to complain to princible skinner, but Jimbo is already hanging dead on the monkey bars. : Later in the day, Bart is sitting in his room. He looks through the note book, and notices that Jimbo isn't the only person to put their name in the note book, along with Harry Houdini, Amelia Airhart, and Buddy Holly. Just as he is about to put his name in the notebook, Krusty the clown appears and tells him that he shouldn't. Bart exclaims that he should be dead, when he died in the middle of one of his sketches from a heart attack. Krusty tells Bart that he is now a ghost, and that if Bart writes a name in the book that they will die, and that if he doesn't write how they die, the notebook will choose their death. : Krusty tells bart that he found the book a year prior. He thought it would make a good little black book, but the girls whos names he wrote in the book would never be home. He found out later that the girls had all dies in strange ways. He didn't use the book anymore, but kept it in his dressing room. One day, a fan, Bart, asked him for his autograph. He then found out that it works, even if you wrip out the page. : Krusty asks Bart who he is going to kill. Bart, suprised, tells Krusty that he won't write any name in the notebook. Krusty insists that some people deserve to die, but Bart desides to just ignore him. Watching Tv instead. : On the news, a man named Bob has been released from prison and plans to kill Bart. Bart quickly writes Bob's name in the notebook. Bob is instanly attacked by a swarm of bees, falls into a ''Pika Dogs ''Hotdog cart, and stumbles into the street, where a steemroller, from Springfield's Annual Steamroller Parade, runs him over. Bart exclaims that that's exactly what he had written in the book. : Chief Wiggum is now on the Tv along with Kent, the news reporter. Wiggum tells Kent that Bob's death wasn't an accident, as he just recieved a text-message from a super detective, who goes by the codename of L, that it was actually a murder. Bart wonders who it could be, as Lisa walks by on a cellphone. Bart throws the book away, telling him that it's too dangerous, and Krusty says that he's no fun. *Bart is Light *Krusty the clown is Ryuk *Lisa shares mannerisms as L, including posture, love for cake, and how he puts her thumb in her mouth. *There is a parody of Jello, called Mell-o, a reference to Mello. *There is a bag of chips called "Eat It! Potato Chips" are a reference to when Light says "I'll take a potato chip... AND EAT IT!" In internet Real Death Note A video of the Internet conducted by the group Smosh that, an adult finds the Death Note (which is always the cause of death is by suffocation) and is defeated by the friend that finds the "Life Note" that brings people from the dead to the living again. In pornography Meath Note A series of adult films where the female protagonist owns a notebook similar to the Death Note. Humorously, rather than kill people, its sole function is to force people into having intercourse with the owner. Gallery Death note in full metal panic.jpg Ryuk Appears right before the end of episode.PNG Vlcsnap-16660679.jpg Kururu.jpg Tumblr lnhztte5Lk1qgi307o1 500.jpg Matsumoto2.jpg 53881 c54ebb8e774b2478e0d5.jpg 1970919548_9b5506f3fd.jpg Category:Real-world articles Category:Article stubs